Summer Sickness
by wersdfxcvt
Summary: The gang are out of school for the summer and now they're all barking on a road trip around the country. Through the journey they'll meet old enemies, former flames, and they'll have to deal with the consequences of murder. Sequel to We'll Be Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:The beginning of another story guys ,YAY! This will be the third and final story in the How Can You Love Me trilogy so I wanna try and top the other two stories but it'll be tough. If you have not read the story before this I strongly advise you to do so or you could be loss and confused so here we go guys. Chapter one of **_**Summer Sickness**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and blah blah blah **

**Selena's POV**

_His hands roaming over my body making goosebumps pop out up out of fear. He was so disgusting that it made me want to throw up but I just lay there on his bed, hoping the torture would end soon. Chad's breath was ragged and it fell in waves against my chest as he moved lower and lower, muttering nothings the whole time. I gritted my teeth as I felt him yank my panties down and then I just blanked out, not wanting to feel him inside of me. And then I heard noises, running footsteps. I opened my eyes when I didn't feel Chad on top of me and I saw Demi and Miley struggling with him as he tried to fight back, but he didn't have a chance against Demi and Miley. Miley kneed him in his stomach and started beating him like a punching bag while Demi ran over to me. I didn't care what happened to Chad, I was with Demi again._

My eyes flew open and I blinked a few times as my pupils adjusted to the darkness of Demi's bedroom. I breathed deeply to steady my racing heart and I turned and saw Demi's form laying next to me, she was sleeping peacefully. I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I fought them back and when I was sure they were locked away I silently climbed out of Demi's bed. I walked into her bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I looked in the mirror as I wiped my face with a hand towel. I never really thought of myself as a pretty face but Demi seemed to think I was beautiful and I've seen some other girls looking at me. I mean I like my eyes and my hair but that's about it, I just don't see what's so appealing about me. If Demi heard me thinking like that she would have a cow and rant on and on about how absolutely perfect I was and how God spent a whole Sunday creating me. I chuckled at the thought of Demi running around yelling about me being pretty, it was quite an amusing vision. Suddenly I heard Demi's voice from the doorway.

"Selly what're you doing up"? Demi asked and I looked around at her, putting down the towel. "Nothing, go back to bed" I said and Demi walked over to me and her pajamas were very…minimal. I mean she was wearing a short lace nightgown that was almost see through, her dad would have a heart attack if he saw her dressed like that and start talking about sending her to a convent. "You first" Demi said as she twined her arms around my waist and I sighed and leaned my head back to rest on her shoulder and she kissed my cheek.

"Just thinking about Chad" I said and Demi tensed up but it passed quickly. "Chad who"? She asked and I closed my eyes and nodded. "Chad who" I repeated and Demi took my hand and led me back to the bedroom and she pushed me down on the bed and I giggled and looked at the alarm clock while Demi straddled me.

"It's two in the morning, I don't think your parents would enjoy us being loud at this hour" I said and Demi shrugged and bent down to kiss my neck. "Who cares, let them listen" she said and I rolled my eyes slightly but Demi was already tugging my shirt over my head. "Demi, bed" I said and Demi groaned and rolled back onto her side.

"You are no fun Selena Russo" Demi pouted and I laughed and kissed her nose and turned over so that my back was facing her. "We're supposed to be leaving in a matter of hours so you better get some shut eye" I said and Demi said nothing, her breathing was already slow and deep indicating she was asleep.

**Miley's POV**

Oh my God what am I going to tell her? I am so screwed and we just got over the Lilly thing. Okay I'll just tell her that Lilly begged to come with us and that she didn't have anything to do this summer, yeah that should work. I was cut out of my thoughts as Taylor, my girlfriend, walked over to me carrying another one of her suitcases. "Hey babe what's wrong"? She asked and I shook my head quickly. "You sure, are you stressed about the trip or something"? Taylor asked and she looked worried about me as she brushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes. "I'm fine Taylor, super excited to spend all summer with my favorite girl" I said and Taylor blushed and I took her suitcase and tossed it into Joe's truck.

God I hated lying to her, I was so not fine. My ex girlfriend Lilly was due here any minute and no one had a clue except me. The worst thing about it is that Taylor and Lilly had gotten into a little altercation about a month back, it was not pretty. Taylor ended up hitting Lilly in the mouth and I had had to get Demi's help in breaking the two of them up before they murdered each other. Taylor had called Lilly every name under the sun and vice versa, they hated each other and it was all because of me. Of course I couldn't help being a bit smug, two hot blondes fighting over me and everything, but this was not a good mix. Lilly joining me and the rest of the gang on our summer voyage meant she would be around Taylor constantly which meant some arguments and possibly fist fights, like we need any more drama.

**Demi's POV**

I was placing Selena's last suitcase into the trunk and she was simply watching just like Mikayla and Taylor S were doing. Gabe was loading Mikayla's stuff in for some strange reason and Miley was being a good little slave and loading Taylor's stuff into the trunk. When I walked over to her she pecked my lips and then went back to talking with Mikayla and Taylor S. "So did you talk to Emily and Shane"? Mikayla asked Selena who nodded. "Yeah they're still bummed that they can't join our road trip" Selena said and Mikayla nodded.

Emily and Shane had decided to spend the summer South America and they were a part of this group who went around studying plants and the jungles or something like that. I was too busy appraising Selena's outfit to pay attention to her conversation with the other girls. A few weeks after the "incident that shall never be spoken of" Selena had been covering up with loads of clothes and I couldn't really drool over her when she was wearing sweatpants and sweatshirts every day. But ever since we got back home to Texas for the summer Selena had stripped down to wearing preppy skirts, halter tops, and heels. Today she was wearing a tight white button down shirt with a baby blue and white sweater vest, a plaid ruffled skirt, and heels. "You know you really shouldn't dress like that around me" I muttered lowly and Selena smirked lightly and looked down at her outfit.

"I can go change and throw away all the skirts I packed for the trip" she said and I shook my head quickly. "No need for that" I said and Selena laughed lightly and turned back to talking with Selena. "So where are we supposed to be going first anyway"? Miley asked and I nodded towards Joe who was fighting over a map with Gabe. "Ask the two dumbasses" I said and Miley laughed and jogged over to them and yanked the map away and started to observe it while Joe and Gabe started pushing each other around.

We were all getting ready to set out on a summer road trip around the country just to explore and we were going to take videos and pictures everywhere we stopped to look back on with our families. Joe had originally come up with the idea and we had all decided to go along with it, we really had nothing better to do for the summer. Emily and Shane weren't going but Nick was joining the rest of us, he had blended in very well with the group after helping us with the "incident". Nick was currently helping Taylor L carry the cooler we were bringing into the truck. We were in front of my house and our parents were spread all over the place helping with some things and the moms were looking nervous. My mom called me over and I rolled my eyes but disconnected from Selena's side and skipped over.

"Yes"? I asked and my mom handed me a black and silver credit card. "What's this, I already have a credit card" I said and my dad answered me. "Unlimited card, emergencies only" he said and I nodded and he kissed my forehead and I hugged him "Love you guys" I said after I hugged me mom as well.

"We love you too pumpkin, you try calling ever couple days and take loads of pictures" my mom said and I nodded and she kissed my forehead as well. I turned away from them and saw Selena also saying goodbye to her parents, her dad was the one about to cry.

I walked back over to Mikayla, Taylor S, and Miley and Miley was looking extremely nervous as she checked her watch every few seconds. "What's up with you"? I asked and Taylor seemed to notice too because she was watching Miley with raised eyebrows. But before Miley could say anything a car horn beeped and we all turned around and what I saw made me want to laugh and feel nervous at the same time. Lilly Truscott was climbing out of a taxi and she sure was dressed to impress…and we all knew she wanted to impress Miley. "What the fuck is she doing here"? Taylor demanded loudly and it grew quiet all over the place. "Um didn't I tell you she was coming"? Miley asked nervously as she fiddled with her skull ring and watched Lilly getting her suitcases out of the taxi.

"You most certainly did not, if you did I would've choked you" Taylor hissed and her eyes were burning like blue flames. "I'm sorry sweetheart but she begged me" Miley said and Taylor snarled lowly and Miley looked like she was about to piss herself. "We will talk about this Miley Ray, but in private" Taylor hissed lowly and Miley nodded her hair and she looked like a scolded puppy with its tail between its legs. "Someone's in trouble" I taunted and Selena slapped my hand and I closed my mouth. I saw the boys helping Lilly with her stuff like gentlemen would do and while they were doing that Lilly sauntered over to us. "Hey Miley" she said and she smiled brightly as Miley smiled nervously. "Hey Lilly" she said and Lilly pulled her into a hug. Taylor S watched with venomous eyes as the two pulled apart and Miley threw an apologetic glace at her.

"Well this is awkward so Selena and I are gonna walk away" I said and I took Selena's hand and pulled her away from the small group. Selena and I ended up in my bedroom making out which is always a fun time. My hands were slowly creeping under Selena's shirt and she breathed deeply and pushed me down on the bed. I smiled as she climbed on top of me and started to kiss my neck. "You know we're not leaving for another twenty minutes, I love a challenge" I said and Selena just lifted my shirt over my head and I willingly allowed her. I was about to take off Selena's skirt when there was a knock on the door and Mikayla's voice.

"We're getting ready to leave let's go" she called and I looked at my watch. "I thought we agreed on 12:00pm on the dot" I said and Mikayla sounded annoyed now. "Just come on" she said and I groaned and Selena climbed off of me and buttoned her shirt back up. "We have all summer" she said as she slipped her sweater vest back on.

"Yeah well summer ain't now" I mumbled as I slid my shirt back on. When Selena and I got outside the others were piling into the truck. "I got shotgun" Mikayla said and she pushed Gabe out of the passenger side seat and climbed into his place. There were loads of things strapped to the top of the truck, canoes, disassembled tents, and emergency supplies. We were going all over the place roughing it, all camping unless we would stop in a city then we would treat ourselves to a hotel. Selena and I climbed into the third backseat row and in front of us were Miley, Taylor S, Lilly, and Gabe. Taylor L and Nick were in the far back with us and they were talking about our first stop. Joe was driving and he beeped the truck horn and we all waved to our parents and then we were gone. When Joe hit the highway talk erupted out but I was just laying across Selena's lap ready to go to sleep. The last thing I heard before my eyes closed was Mikayla and Gabe arguing over the map and who was going to navigate.

**A/N: First chapter of the third story, I'm excited about the ideas I have. I'm not giving out any hints whatsoever because I want this story to be full of surprises so you guys will just have to wait and see what happens. Reviews are welcome as most of you shall know. Peace and Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys spoiled me with great reviews for the first chapter which I absolutely loved. I usually notice my recurring reviewers but for the previous chapter there were some new reviewers which always makes me smile. Oh and AnnieMJ chill out it's cool, I loved your super long review too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**Selena's POV **

We were stopping for gas and it looked like we were in the middle of freaking nowhere, it was like one of those places a scary movie with inbred cannibalistic killers would take place. "Who the hell was supposed to be navigating, aren't we supposed to be nearing Oklahoma"? Demi called up toward the front as Joe pulled into a gas station, a very creepy looking gas station. "Do not blame me, Gabe had the map turned wrong for half the trip" Mikayla said and Demi rolled her eyes and we all slowly piled out of the truck to stretch. We had been driving for about a bit more than three hours, our first stop was a camping ground in Oklahoma and now we had no idea where the hell we were. "I hope they have snacks" Lilly muttered and she had been sticking considerably close to Miley through the entire trip and that did not please Taylor S.

"I hope they have a bathroom" I muttered and Demi was holding my hand as we all walked for the entrance. When we entered the store a bell on the door chimed and the place was empty, not even anyone behind the counter. "Talk about a dump" Taylor L muttered and we all were clustered together for a few short moments, taking in the surroundings. "Anyone here"? Nick called and there was no answer. "Free stuff, let's get our shit and get out" Miley said and Taylor S pulled her back from heading for the packs of gum on the counter.

"I guess we could just leave the money on the counter" I said slowly and the others agreed and started walking around getting their things. "Demi I gotta go to the bathroom" I said and Demi turned around with a couple packs of doughnuts in her hands. "Want me to help you find it"? She asked and I shook my head and headed for the only visible door on the other side of the store. Inside the door was a hallway and the light was dim and blinking off and on. How more scary movie-ish could this place get? I saw a door for a bathroom and I sighed in relief as I entered and headed for a stall. A few moments later I was washing my hands when something brushed against my leg. I looked down and what I saw made me scream like one of those dumbass chicks in the movies. I heard running footsteps and Demi appeared as I was pressed against the wall, away from the thing that touched me.

"What"? Demi asked as she spun all around, probably expecting to see some sociopathic killer wrenching the life out of me. "Rat" I squeaked and Demi looked slightly annoyed but then nothing but amusement was on her face. "Really, a rat"? She asked as she looked at the black creature that was skittering across the floor.

"Shut up, let's just get the hell outta here" I said and Demi giggled and followed me out of the bathroom. "What happened to you, did you see Bloody Mary"? Nick asked me in a mocking voice. "I would hit you so hard right now if I felt like it" I said and Nick shrugged and popped a piece of cheddar popcorn into his mouth.

"Okay let's go, I left the correct amount of money on the counter" Gabe said as he headed for the door, his arms filled with snacks that he probably wouldn't even eat. "I hope someone owns this shit hole or I'd be pissed that we gave up money for nothing" Demi grumbled as she pushed Taylor L out of the way so I could climb in the truck first. "I'm sure someone owns it, the stuff in there isn't expired or anything" Lilly said as she situated herself next to Miley who still looked awkward and wary around both Lilly and Taylor S. "Do we know where the hell we are"? I asked Mikayla who was looking at the map in the front seat; we had been back on the road for ten minutes.

"Yeah we're about to cross the border into Oklahoma so calm your tits" Mikayla called over her shoulder and I rolled my eyes and leaned against Demi as she played with my hair. Demi was humming softly in my ear and it sounded like a song and it really soothed me enough to forget about being cramped up in a truck with a bunch of other people. I eventually slipped into the darkness of sleep. The lack of motion is what woke me up, we were slowing down. I opened my eyes and I was still leaning on Demi, who was drinking a soda and talking to Nick. "Are we here"? I asked groggily as I stretched my arms upwards.

"Yes ma'am" Mikayla called and I looked out the window and all around there were trees and clearings and grass, nothing but wilderness. "Let's get situated so we can eat something besides chips and doughnuts" Joe said and we all hopped out of the truck and took a moment to stretch our legs. The guys got the tents down from the top of the truck and there were five tents in all, two people in each one. I didn't really care who tented with whom, as long as Demi and I had a tent to ourselves. Demi immediately grabbed a tent and I followed her as she claimed a spot in a clearing we had parked in, trees and paths all around us. We're all camping kids; we're from Grand Prairie so you kinda have to be able to know what to do in the wilderness at one time or the other.

About ten minutes later Demi and I had set up our tent and it was silver and black and there was plenty of space for two people, we all had the same tents but just different colors. "I'll go get the sleeping bags" I said as Demi made sure everything was secure. "Alright" she said and I walked away and a few feet away Lilly and Taylor S were arguing over who would tent with Miley, Miley just looked nervous and lost. "Hey Lilly why don't you tent with Mikayla" I called and Miley's head snapped up and she threw me a grateful glance. "Ugh fine" Lilly said and she walked over to Mikayla who was almost finished setting up her tent. They exchanged a few words and then Mikayla shot Lilly a wide smile and showed her how to start off with the tent. I sighed and got out Demi's and my sleeping bags from the trunk and headed back over to our tent. When Demi and I were set up we saw Joe and Gabe making a circle of out of big stones.

"Who's gonna get the wood"? Nick was asking and Demi and I raised our hands. "No way you two will go off and be out there for hours having sex" Miley called over and Taylor S giggled, she was sitting on Miley's lap. "Piss off Stewart" Demi called and Miley frowned but turned away from her. "I don't even feel like getting the wood" Demi muttered and I smiled at her. "Okay than someone else come with me" I said and Nick walked over to me with an axe used for chopping wood. "Let's hurry" he said and I untwined my fingers from Demi's. "Be back later" I said and I pecked her lips and then followed Nick toward the path leading into the woods.

About ten minutes later Nick was chopping wood with his shirt off and it amazed me how much he had bulked up and how I still didn't find him the least bit attractive. I mean Nick was a hottie now but he might as well be the same acne prone, glasses wearing Nicholas from two years ago. Wood chips were flying everywhere and I was just leaning against a tree watching Nick work when I heard footsteps and the cracking of twigs. Nick heard it too because he turned around with the axe ready in his hands and we were both tense for a second but then two figures came out of the trees. "Whoa dude we were just looking for wood" a guy with dirty blonde hair said as he held up his hands, a girl was behind him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people bro, that's how heads come off" Nick said as he put down the axe and I tossed him his shirt.

"Yeah well we just got suckered into being the ones to go look for wood" the girl said and she had dark black hair and blue eyes. "Well we're done here, c'mon Nick" I said and Nick and I scooped up the wood we had and it was plenty to last throughout the night. "You guys camping in these grounds too"? The guy asked me, clearly flirting as he smiled brightly. "No we just go wood chopping to calm our nerves" I said sarcastically and Nick chuckled. "Well I'm Aaron and this is Destiny" the guy said and Nick and I nodded. "Nick and Selena, see you around" Nick said and we walked down the same path we had come.

When we got back to the campsite the others were eating. "Aww that is so fucked up, eating while Nick and I go out and do all the work" I said and Nick scoffed and leaned on the axe after we threw the wood down. "You mean while I did all the work, all you did was carry half the pile back" Nick said and I rolled my eyes and he smiled mockingly at me and I laughed. "We got hungry, but I saved half of mine for you" Demi said as she showed me half of her food that she hadn't touched.

"Don't I have the sweetest girlfriend in the world"? I said and Demi smiled cutely and I realized just how hungry I was and I wolfed down the food she saved me like a dog. "We ran into some other campers while chopping wood" Nick was telling Joe and we were all now sitting around a roaring fire.

"Any hot ones"? Gabe asked and Nick shrugged. "There was this black haired girl, she was cute" I said and Demi's head snapped in my direction and I shrugged and sipped my water. "What she was, big blue eyes" I said and Demi frowned and her eyebrow raised. "But you don't like blue eyes" she said slowly and I shrugged and Demi suddenly kissed me and I dropped my water. My hands instantly fell on Demi's shoulders as the kiss grew more heated and passionate. Someone cleared their throat but I blocked the sound out and opened my mouth slightly to tease Demi with feeling my breath waft over her lips. "Can you two stop"? Miley yelled and I heard someone shush her.

"This is like the best thing ever and we don't have any TV out here" Taylor L muttered and I ignored them all, only Demi mattered right now. Suddenly we heard voices and footsteps and Demi and I pulled away from each other and we all turned in the direction of the path that led from the woods. Suddenly six people came out from the trees and they were talking amongst themselves. "Hey here they are" the girl from earlier, Destiny, said as she saw us all sitting around the fire. "Yeah um who are you"? Miley asked.

"I'm Destiny and these are my friends Jake, Amber, Ashley, Aaron, and Parker" Destiny said and her friends said hi. "I'm Joe and these are my friends Gabe, Nick, Taylor L, Miley, Taylor S, Lilly, Mikayla, Demi, and Selena" Joe said and we all said hey as well. It was quiet for a few seconds and then Gabe swooped in on Destiny who was the cutest out of three of the girls. "So you guys are camping here for a while or you just passing through"? He asked her and Destiny rolled her eyes. "Passing through" she said and she walked past him and over to Mikayla who was just looking at the dancing fire. I watched the curious eyes as Destiny sat next to Mikayla and smiled sweetly at her. Mikayla turned her eyes to look at her and Mikayla actually looked, shy.

"Hey there" Destiny said and Mikayla blushed, Demi was watching the little interaction as well. "Hi" Mikayla muttered shyly and she was playing with her fingers now. "I'm Destiny" Destiny said as she held out her hand and Mikayla shook it. "Mikayla" she said and Demi and I smiled at each other.

"Mikayla has a girl crush already" I muttered and Demi laughed and Mikayla looked over at us but her attention was soon drawn back to Destiny. "I say we eavesdrop some more honey dearest" I said and Demi giggled and nodded and we leaned a bit closer in Mikayla's direction. "So where are you guys from"? Destiny asked and Mikayla was blushing frequently now. "Texas" she said and Destiny smiled. "I don't detect an accent" she said and Mikayla smiled brightly. "Well I like to turn it off every now and then" Mikayla said and now her Texan accent was thick. "That is so cute" Destiny said and Mikayla blushed and cleared her throat.

"Do you think my accent is cute"? Demi asked and I laughed and brushed our noses together. "Yeah and I love how you sometimes let it slip when you orgasm" I said and Demi gawked at me and my dirty mouth. "Need to wash your mouth out with soap" Demi said and I giggled lightly and shrugged. "So we just came here to ask you guys if you wanted to go swimming before the sun went down" Parker said, he had short light brown hair and warm hazel eyes.

"There's a place to swim"? Lilly asked. "Yeah there's a watering hole a little ways east with a small waterfall, pretty beautiful" Amber said and I was excited now.

"Let's go swimming" I said and I pulled Demi up and she giggled at my excited manner.

**Reviews are welcome and I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three is here and I'm excited for this chapter because it's a bit sad for one couple but there's Demena Cuteness! Enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh just look at my past chapters!**

**Demi's POV**

Watching Selena undress is always the highlight of my day and seeing her shimmy out of her jean shorts to reveal her bikini bottoms is getting me a bit riled up. I'm already in the water just watching as she slips off her tanktop next and now she's left in only her bikini. I smile as she looks over at me and she smirked and as she makes her way toward the edge of the waterhole Nick and Taylor L run past her and they leap into the air and plop right in the water, getting Miley, Taylor S, and Selena wet in the process. "Hey watch where you're splashing you dumbasses" Miley yelled over and Taylor S took her hand and led her to the other side of the waterhole to calm her down. Lilly was just watching them with a glum and slightly defeated expression on her face, I kinda felt bad for her but it wasn't my place to intervene. Suddenly I felt wet slick arms wrap around my waist and I looked over my shoulder and saw Selena.

"This water is so fucking cold" she chattered and I giggled and pressed my body to hers to warm her up a little. "Your body heat will adjust in a moment" I said and Selena slowly stopped chattering and a good two minutes later she was floating on her back while I wadded after her. "I bet you can't catch me" Selena taunted and I smirked and started swimming for her. Selena giggled loudly and splashed water in my face and I blinked a few times and wiped the water from my eyes but when I reopened them Selena was nowhere to be found. "Selly, come out come out wherever you are" I called jokingly and I heard a giggle but I didn't know where it came from. I looked over and saw Mikayla and Destiny snickering at me and I raised a confused eyebrow. "Do you two know where Selena is"? I asked and the both shrugged at the same time. "No idea Demi" they both said and I was about to say something when I felt something pull me down.

I was suddenly emerged under water and my eyes were opened and it was so blurry but it was a good thing this was fresh water or my eyes would be burning like hell. I saw a dark shape in front of me and saw air bubbles appear and then the shape disappeared. I resurfaced and saw a giggling Selena swimming away from me. "Hey no fair you cheated" I yelled after her and she laughed loudly and she hopped on Joe's back. "Go Joe before she gets me" she said and Joe looked over his shoulder at me and smirked. "Yes ma'am" he said and he started swimming away and I groaned. "Joe give me my girlfriend" I called and Joe laughed along with Selena as I swam after them.

"CANNONABLL" Gabe yelled and he leapt off a rock and did a cannonball in the water. "I will rip your pretty head off" Miley yelled as she shook wiped the water that had splashed on her off. "If you can't take the water don't come to the watering hole babe" Gabe called as he floated on his back.

"I'll show you a cannonball" Miley yelled and she ran for the edge of the water and we all watched with wide eyes as she jumped in the air and fell right on top of Gabe, sending them both under. We all cheered as Miley and Gabe came back up for air and Miley punched Gabe in the chest. Gabe winced from the blow but tried to play if off as he ruffled Miley's dripping wet hair. "You're so hot when you're mad, how about we ditch Taylor and head into the woods" he said and Taylor S frowned disapprovingly at him. "I'm sorry but you wouldn't be able to satisfy me like Taylor can" Miley said for all to here and we all laughed as Gabe blushed from embarrassment. Miley wadded toward the edge of the waterhole where Taylor S was waiting for her and Taylor wrapped a towel around Miley's shoulders the second she got out.

"Gabe you got my girlfriend wet, we were supposed to sunbathe not swim" Taylor S called out at Gabe who shrugged and went back to his swimming. "Selly can we ditch these guys"? I asked Selena as she swam over to me. "And do what exactly"? Selena asked and I smiled slyly. "Whatever you want, I am at your command" I said as I played with a wet strand of her hair. "You'd do anything to me"? Selena asked and I quickly nodded my head and Selena smiled.

"Head back to the camp and get me a soda" she said and I just stared at her and then laughed. "C'mon seriously Sel" I said and Selena looked dead serious which made me stop laughing. "Grape, please and thank you" Selena said and I gaped at her now. "But you said do anything _to_ you" I said, emphasizing the 'to' part.

"Did I, sorry I meant _for_" Selena said and I growled lowly and Selena smirked. "I love it when you make that noise, it's hot" she said and I was still extremely pissed, now I had to carry my ass back to the camp and get her a soda. "Ugh whatever, we better have some killer ass tent sex later" I said as I climbed out of the water and Selena slapped my butt. "Ugh Selena" I whined and Selena smiled and floated on her back. "I let you do it" she said and I fumed and grabbed a towel to keep warm on my walk back. "Hey Demi since you're going can you get me something too"? Nick asked and I glared at him.

"Piss off" I said and he chuckled and continued talking to Amber and Ashley. When I got back to the waterhole the others were all still relaxing and having fun, Nick was making out with Ashley a few feet away from the rest of the group. I walked over to Selena, who was talking with Miley and Taylor S, and handed her the can of grape soda. "Ooh thanks sweetheart" Selena said and she kissed my cheek and I sat down next to her and laid back to relax. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard a splashing noise and the yells of an angry Taylor S. I opened my eyes and sat up as I took in the scene in front of me. Taylor S was in the water and Lilly was walking away like nothing out of the norm happened.

"That stupid bitch pushed me in" Taylor S snarled as she climbed out of the water and I glanced at Selena who seemed anxious about what was about to happen. "Taylor she didn't mean it" Miley said as she wrapped a towel around Taylor who was now dripping wet. "Hey Lilly" Taylor S called and Lilly turned around with an all too innocent face. "Yes Taylor"? She asked and Taylor S growled lowly. "Could you say excuse me next time, I really didn't want to get wet" Taylor said and Miley was standing beside her looking nervous. "Then you shouldn't have come swimming, you only came because you're so insecure about having Miley out of your sight" Lilly said and it was quiet all around.

"I have no reason to be insecure, Miley screams my name at night not yours" Taylor S said and I snickered lightly along with Mikayla. "Stop it" Destiny said to Mikayla and I was shocked when Mikayla obeyed like a little puppy. I made a whipping noise and Selena slapped my hand and I just focused back on Taylor and Lilly who looked like they were about to kill each other. "Did Miley tell you how she used to text me every day, she wanted me back so bad" Lilly was saying and Taylor looked at Miley who looked torn between the two. "Did Miley tell you how she came running to me after you two broke up"? Taylor S asked and Lilly frowned deeply and looked at Miley who was shaking her head at her. "I'm sorry but I gotta tell her" Lilly said and Miley shook her head again, the rest of us were completely confused. "I want you back, and if telling does that then so be it" Lilly said and she turned to Taylor S with a cold glint in her eyes.

"When Miley came back home before she flew off to Grand Prairie we had sex" Lilly said and I almost choked on my tongue and I could actually see the love and light drain out of Taylor's eyes. "What"? Taylor S asked and she turned to Miley who looked shocked and angry at Lilly's words. "Miley why are you letting her lie, punch her out" Mikayla called and Miley seemed frozen.

"She's not lying is she"? Taylor S asked lowly and Miley looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Taylor I'm sorry" she said and Taylor S laughed lowly without an ounce of humor.

"And I'm sorry for actually thinking you cared about me" Taylor S said and she started walking back toward camp. "I'll talk to her" Taylor L said and Miley glared at him. "Yeah right sit the fuck down" she snapped and Taylor L didn't back down like he usually would. "You have no hold over Taylor any more, you lost that right when you cheated on her and broke her heart" he said and Miley seemed shocked by Taylor L's words. "Now step down Stewart" Taylor L said and Miley's shock passed as quickly as it had come and a mean glint filled her eyes. "I will talk to her and you will sit your steroid looking ass down" Miley snarled and I covered my mouth so my laughs wouldn't escape out. "Make me" Taylor L said and he folded his arms and smirked smugly at Miley, he shouldn't have been so cocky.

Miley hit Taylor in his stomach and it looked like he got the wind knocked out of him. "Cool off for a while" Miley said and she gently pushed him into the water and she shot a glare at Lilly. "I should've never let you come on this trip" Miley said and Lilly was looking at the ground as Miley walked off in the direction of camp.

**Selena's POV**

God it was so awkward right now. The other campers had left about two hours ago for their own camping ground and I had seen Mikayla and Destiny exchanging numbers and taking a photo of the other, looked like they planned to keep in touch. It was quiet as we all sat around the camp fire and the soon had gone down about forty five minutes go and we were all talking around the campfire. Miley and Taylor S weren't lonely and I'm sure it's for the same reason; they're both hurting over their broken relationship. Miley was sitting across from Taylor instead of next to her and Taylor was playing with her hands. "So Destiny and her friends are from Tennessee" Mikayla was saying, she had been gushing over Destiny for an hour. "And her favorite color is purple but she says it's sometimes black with her mood" Mikayla continued and we were all partly ignoring her.

"Mikayla can we tent together"? Taylor S suddenly asked and I glanced at my poor cousin who looked shocked and hurt. "Well, um sure but where'll Lilly sleep"? Mikayla asked with a confused expression. "She can tent with Miley, who cares" Taylor said and everyone was looking at Miley who stood up and it was very evident she was crying. Miley walked away from the circle and off to her tent and then it was quiet again. "You don't have to be such a bitch Taylor" I snapped and everyone looked at me in shock. "I just don't want to share a tent with my ex girlfriend" Taylor said coolly and I stood up and yanked my hand away from Demi's grasp.

"You shouldn't put all the blame on my cousin, what about knock off Barbie over there" I said nodding toward Lilly who had relatively quiet since the waterhole fight. Taylor S seemed lost for words for a moment but I didn't care, I kept going. "Miley has done nothing but change her ways for you and she slips up once and you're ready to kick her to the curb like a wounded dog" I said harshly and Taylor was looking at the ground now. "I honestly don't know why Miley puts up with following you around all day and doing everything your heart desires" I finished and there was a short awkward silence but then I turned on Lilly, I was just getting started.

"And Miley is nice enough to let your ass come on this trip and you fuck up her relationship" I said and Lilly glared at me but flinched as I snarled slightly. "Taylor makes Miley happy and if you truly love Miley as much as you say than you would want her to be happy, even if it's not with you" I continued and Lilly looked slightly ashamed now. "But now Miley's in a tent crying her eyes out because of you two dumbass blondes who can't think of anyone but yourselves" I snapped as I glared between Taylor S and Miley. "So get your heads out of you asses and realize that you both need to work on making Miley happy because I am pretty damn pissed off and I will protect her" I said and I walked out of the circle and toward Miley's tent. I heard her sobs before I even zipped open the tent and as I crawled inside I saw Miley's huddled up form in her sleeping bag.

"Thanks Sel, I heard" Miley said lowly after I zipped the tent back up. "Just protecting my baby cousin" I said and Miley sniffled and I laid down next to her and she peeked form under her sleeping bag. "Demi's gonna be mad that I stole you away" Miley said and I shrugged.

"She can go without sex for a night" I said and I heard a groan, Demi's annoyed groan. "Taylor and Lilly I'm about to kick your asses" Demi yelled and I ignored the voices from the others and hugged Miley who cried on my shoulder. "It's okay" I said and I patted her back, I hated seeing Miley cry.

**A/N: Poor Miley but next chapter will barely be about anyone besides Demi and Selena but that's the only hint I shall give out, I already broke my no hint rule and it's only chapter three haha. Review as always guys and if you guys wanna give me some ideas about where they should stop next let me know by review or private message. Only one thing though, the next stop has to be in either Kansas of Missouri. Always open to your ideas guys! Peace and Love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forced myself to sit my ass down on my bed and start typing this chapter on my laptop, you guys shouldn't have to wait so long. Again I'm sorry for holding out but school, ballet etc. has really been keeping me busy. The only reason I'm writing now is because I sprained my ankle and now I'm laid up in bed. Chapter four guys, overdue yes but I hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: …You guys know I own nothing but the story**

**Demi's POV**

I fucking despise fishing; it is so stupid and boring. Here I was sitting on a rock with a fishing pole in my hands waiting for something to bite my line, apparently there were some smart ass fish in this lake because nothing was biting. Selena and Miley were huddled together a few feet away talking, not even caring about fishing. I didn't wanna fish either but Selena basically shoved the fishing pole in my hand and shoved me towards the lake. I had starting to think that Miley was just enjoying Selena blowing me off to comfort her but then I remembered that Miley had actually cried in front of everyone, she was hurting. We were somewhere in Missouri and all I really knew was that we were surrounded by trees, dirt, and this lake. The others were spread out around the campground we had set up a couple of hours ago. Taylor S had slipped into her tent twenty minutes ago and I had heard sobs from inside but they stopped five minutes ago, she missed Miley too.

"I'm not catching anything and this is fucking stupid" I yelled out to no one in particular but Selena answered me anyway.

"Be patient babe, you'll get something" she said and I threw a glare in her direction but she had already turned away to comfort Miley. I wanted time with my girlfriend, we barely sat together during the ride here because Miley couldn't bear to sit next to Lilly or Taylor S. Mikayla wasn't a very entertaining source of conversation either, she was always on the phone with that Destiny girl.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my line and I almost dropped the fishing pole in the process of scrambling to reel the line in. Joe ran over to help me, abandoning his own fishing rod, and together we pulled in whatever had bitten down on my line. When I saw that a fish was on the other end I smiled brightly.

"Yeah suck on that wilderness" I yelled and Joe chuckled as I waved the fish around and paraded around the campground. "I guess Demi's the one who's gonna fish for our food while we're here" Gabe said and I stopped gloating about my catch. "Pfft hell no" I said and I continued by gloating.

I noticed Selena grinning over at me and I smiled brightly and she shook her head mockingly and turned back to Miley who was looking toward the lake. My fish wasn't the biggest one ever but it could probably fill one of us, maybe. The boys kept up with their fishing and I walked over to Mikayla who was texting. "Who're you texting girly"? I asked and Mikayla smiled shyly. "Destiny" she said and I rolled me eyes.

"Mickey you met her a couple days ago, you don't even like girls like that" I said and Mikayla shrugged and I raised an eyebrow. "Do you"? I asked and Mikayla blushed slightly and ignored my probing question. "I mean Destiny is so cute and bubbly" Mikayla said and I scrunched up my nose as a vision of Destiny popped in my head. If you replaced the black hair with brown she kinda looked like...Miley.

"She resembles Miley a bit don't you think"? I asked and Mikayla looked over her shoulder at Miley who was walking toward the lake now. "Pfft no way, Destiny is way cuter than Miley" Mikayla said and I looked over at Miley as well and felt like laughing, they could be twins almost. "If Miley wore a black wig you'd jump her so fast you'd get whiplash" I said and Mikayla rolled her eyes and turned back to her phone, she had a new text. I sighed and stood up, she was boring me already. I was headed for my tent when something caught my eye, movement in the trees. _Just a scared animal_, my thoughts concluded so I shrugged and went on my way.

**Selena's POV**

Miley told me she was gonna lay down for awhile so I went to find Demi, I had been neglecting her and she was a sweet enough girlfriend to put up with it. When I unzipped our tent I saw Demi lying down in her sleeping bag and I smiled at the form of her sleeping body. I kicked off my shoes and crawled over to her and looked at her face. When Demi was awake there was always this kind of wall around her, blocking her from anything, that's what made her so tough. But when Demi was sleeping that whole air of being a tough bitch slipped away, she looked vulnerable and innocent. I touched the side of her face slightly and, out of reflex, Demi grabbed my hand and cuddled up to it like it was a stuffed animal or something. She murmured my name in her sleep and turned over on her side, pulling me with her.

"I'm sorry for not spending so much time with you" I muttered lowly, wondering if she could hear me. "It's okay, family comes first and Miley is family" Demi said in a groggy voice and I felt a pang in my chest, I didn't want her thinking that. I turned her over to look at me and was utterly shocked to see tears.

"Demi you are my family" I said and Demi smiled slightly and shook her head no. "I'm not, I'm your girlfriend" she said and I frowned deeply.

"You're more than my girlfriend Demi, I will propose to you right now if you want me to" I said and Demi busted out laughing. "Selena our parents would shit bricks if that happened, what, are we gonna say fuck school and run off"? Demi asked and I smiled and straddled her waist. "That's their problem, and we can be engaged and still go to school" I said and Demi frowned slightly seeing my eager face.

"Are you serious"? She asked and I nodded with an exuberant expression on my face. "We can do it when we get off this trip, I can get you the best ring ever and then we can tell everyone when we're ready" I said quickly and Demi was quiet for a few moments, she was contemplating this whole situation.

"Does this mean every morning my fiancée will be in the kitchen naked making me breakfast"? Demi asked finally and I smiled brightly and kissed her. "If you want" I said and Demi laughed and then something knocked into the side of our tent.

"Whoever did that is about to have my fist down their throat" Demi called and she gently lifted me off of her and headed for the tent entrance. When Demi unzipped the tent she was thrown back form an impact of water. "What the hell" I said and I saw Joe and Nick squirting Demi with these large water guns. Suddenly the water stopped and the boys ran as Demi ran after them. I was climbing out of the tent when Demi kicked Nick and he fell back into the lake, joining a soaking wet Joe who was scrambling to get out of the water.

"You stupid dicks" Demi said and the rest of us laughed, even Miley and Taylor S were laughing. Demi skipped back over to me and we held hands as we went to sit around the campfire where Mikayla was talking to Taylor L.

The next day we all got up super early to explore the woods, we needed loads of pictures to show everyone when we got back home. "Mikayla you are not bringing that cell phone so you can text Destiny the whole day" I said as Mikayla tucked her cell phone into her jean pocket. "Everyone else is bringing there's" Mikayla pointed out and I rolled me eyes. "We won't trip over anything because we're too focused on our texts" Demi cut in and I agreed.

"I won't text her…much" Mikayla said and she walked away before we could say anything. Two hours later I was practically leaning on Demi for support, I was exhausted from walking and I sure as hell wasn't the only one. "Can we take a break now, my girlfriend is dying" Demi called up to the front of the group where Joe and Gabe we walking, looking around at everything.

"Yeah sure" Joe said and the rest of us sighed and sat down on large rocks and logs. "Here drink" Demi said and she handed me her water canteen and I chugged some of the water down gratefully. "Thanks" I said and Demi nodded and drunk some as well.

"Are you meatheads trying to kill us off, we've been walking for hours" Miley said and she had tied up her shirt from the heat and her belly piercing was showing and Taylor S was trying so hard not to look. "You guys need to get in shape" Gabe mocked and Taylor L threw a rock at him but it missed.

"You guys need to lay off the steroids" he said and we all laughed lightly. "All natural muscle" Joe said as he kissed his biceps and Demi pretended to gag.

"That's the sound you used to make when you went down on me" Joe said and I would've been angry if I didn't love Joe's goofy manor so much. "You can't suck what's not there" Demi said and we all roared with laughter while Joe blushed from embarrassment. "You were bad at it anyway" Joe shot back and Demi smirked and held my hand slightly.

"She's good when she does it to me" I said in a sweet innocent voice and the others laughed harder than ever while Joe just turned his back and drunk from his water bottle. "Let's get moving" he said and we all groaned and got back to our feet.

**Demi's POV**

We were all eating dinner around the campfire, we were setting out tomorrow in the northeast direction toward Illinois. Selena and I were talking about the ride tomorrow and Selena promised she would sit next to me the entire time and cuddle up with me which made me smile. Miley was sitting across from us, wedged between Taylor S and Mikayla unfortunately. Miley was trying not to look so sullen but she really couldn't help it. Suddenly I heard Taylor S start to speak.

"Miley can we please talk" Taylor asked and Miley looked at her with wide eyes. "Um s-sure okay" Miley said and Taylor S smiled lightly and took Miley's hand and led her away from everyone else. I wanted to eavesdrop and by the looks of it so did Selena and Mikayla. The three of us stood and the guys were talking about sports so they didn't even care we were leaving. We heard talking coming from Taylor S's tent and we all crouched down to hear easier.

"…I do love you Miley" Taylor was saying and it was getting good already. "You shouldn't have to apologize about anything, I cheated and I deserve for you to hate me" Miley said shakily, she was crying already.

"I could never hate you, I just can't be with you anymore" Taylor said and I glanced at Selena who looked like she wanted to comfort Miley. "But I need you, please" Miley whimpered, I had never heard her actually beg like this before. "Miley don't do this, c'mon stop crying" Taylor said and we heard movement from inside the tent and it was quiet.

"What are they doing"? Mikayla whispered and I shrugged. "Go look" Selena urged me and I shook my head no.

"Go hurry" Mikayla said and I inwardly groaned and quietly unzipped the tent and peeked inside. There was just enough light to see that Miley was desperately clinging to Taylor and kissing her deeply. I felt Selena and Mikayla peeking over my shoulder and in a movie someone would gasp and we would be caught peeking but we were completely quiet. A second later Taylor pushed Miley off of her and I thought she was rejecting her but my eyes widened as Taylor started unbuttoning Miley's jeans.

"Oh-em-gee they're gonna do it" Mikayla whispered and Selena and I both rolled our eyes. "We can tell" Selena hissed lowly, we were loud enough to be heard if you listened carefully but Taylor and Miley were busy.

Deep breathing was heard as Taylor and Miley kissed again and I was thinking about closing the tent, I didn't wanna see this. "Wait Miley" Taylor said and those thoughts washed away instantly as we all listened closely. "What"? Miley asked in a husky voice.

"We're not having sex, we're not together anymore…sorry" Taylor said and I felt incredibly bad for Miley at that moment. "You are such a fucking tease Taylor and it's not even funny anymore" Miley said as she buttoned up her jeans. She was past being sad, now she was pissed.

"I'm sorry" Taylor said again as she put her curly blonde hair in a ponytail. "No you're not, you love torturing me and making me do everything you want" Miley said and the three of us outside of the tent were rooted to the spot. "You're a controlling bitch and I don't understand why I love you so much" Miley said and angry tears were streaming down her face.

"But if you don't want me than fine, I'll enjoy fucking every hot girl we pass on this trip" Miley said and I saw she was making her way for the tent entrance. Selena, Mikayla, and I scrambled around on the side of the tent and moments later Miley was walking back to the campfire and there was a stunned silence for a few moments.

"Holy fuck, never knew Miley would talk to Taylor like that" Mikayla said lowly and Selena and I agreed lowly. A half hour later Taylor S joined the rest of us by the fire again and it was evident she had been crying and it didn't seem to help when she saw that Miley wasn't even looking in her direction. It was quiet for a while and then Nick's cell phone rang. He answered it and I started talking about our next stop with Joe. Suddenly Nick cleared his throat and we all looked in his direction. "What's wrong"? Selena asked.

"That was one of my 'friends', apparently Chad's body was found two hours ago" Nick said and an icy silence fell around the entire group.

**A/N: This is my longest time without reviewing and I'm sorry about that but I had a lot of schoolwork to do and stuff. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have not been updating as quickly as I used to and that's changing now. All I have to say is expect another update tomorrow or the day after.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**Demi's POV**

Everything was quiet as we all tried to register Nick's last words. Chad's body had been found? Were the cops already investigating his death? Would our names automatically come up? All these questions were running through my head and all of it led to one thing, me going to jail and leaving Selena behind. I mean when it came down to it I had been the one to kill Chad. I had literally beaten him to death; of course this would take a lot of convincing for a jury since I was just a sweet looking girl from a small town. But still, I had beat Chad to death and Selena would be left alone if I were to go to jail for my actions. Or something even worse could happen, Selena would be held as an accomplice and she'd go to jail as well. I couldn't live knowing that I'd be the reason for her, or anyone else, being there. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my leg and I looked to my left and saw Selena gripping my leg for dear life.

"Selly you're hurting me, loosen up sweetie" I said and Selena looked at what she was doing and she drew back quickly. "Sorry" she said lowly and I nodded, rubbing over the slightly paled skin on her hand. "It's okay" I said and I kissed the back of her hand softly.

Meanwhile the guys were discussing what to do about the whole situation and wondering how Nick knew so quickly. "My friend says he's got a connection to the police department in Cabo, they tipped him off" Nick explained and it was quiet for a bit and then I turned on Nick.

"Okay I think it's time for you to tell us all what the fuck is up with you and your _friends_" I said and the others agreed and Nick sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Alright" he said and we all got situated to hear his explanation.

**Nick's POV (Flashback)**

_Everything and everyone was so cold and mean, I didn't even feel safe sleeping. I had been in this state penitentiary for three days and I had already been beaten up and threatened. The only times I looked forward to was when all the inmates got thirty minutes to go out in the courtyard and play basketball, chess, or just hang around and talk with one another. I was allowed to bring a book with me so that's what I did with my time out there, sat in the fresh air and read my book. That's what I was doing now, sitting under the baking sun and reading my book. As I flipped a page in my book a shadow was cast over me, blocking out the sun. My breath hitched as I looked up and saw a huge guy standing there, wearing the same getup as me. He looked like he could flip a car over with one hand and I gulped silently as he glared down at me. _

"_You're in my seat" he said gruffly and I was confused, I'd sat here yesterday and no one had said anything. "Um sorry" I said and I stood up and the guy shoved me away from the chair and sat down in it. I was about to walk away to find somewhere else to sit when the same guy called out to me._

"_Hey curly top what you reading"? He asked and I had to fight back a smile from him calling me curly top. "Um just this John Grisham book, A Painted House" I said as I showed him the cover of the book and he nodded thoughtfully. "You got anymore books"? He asked and I was momentarily shocked. _

"_Um yeah I've got tons in my cell, my mom makes sure I have something to read" I said quickly and the guy nodded and scratched his stubbly chin. "I haven't seen you around here before, you new"? He asked and it was almost like I was being asked by a bully if I was new to a school._

"_Yeah, just got here three days ago" I said and the man nodded and stood up, he was freaking huge. "Anyone bother you yet"? He asked and my thoughts flashed back to those two guys who had beat me up. _

"_Well yeah I got beaten up by two guys, they can't be much older than me though" I said and the guy looked around the courtyard and his eyes fell on two guys who were tossing a basketball back and forth._

"_I bet you mean Randy and Kyle, two little thugs who're in for killing a store clerk" the guy said and I looked over at the two and felt a chill run through my body. "Yeah those are them, mean dudes" I muttered and the guy chuckled and nodded._

"_They ain't gonna bother you anymore, you're a friend of mine now" the guy said and I was baffled. Why would he want me as a friend? _

"_I'm Sledge" the guy said as he held out a huge hand that looked like the size of a baseball mitt. "Uh Nick" I said and he nodded and we shook hands and I saw those same two guys looking over at us, forgetting their basketball. I saw the one with the short blonde hair mutter something to the one with the curly jet black hair and they both turned away from me and continued their game. _

_When our time in the courtyard was up I was able to slip a book to Sledge and he seemed to like it because he ruffled my hair. "Thanks curly top, if anyone messes with you just say Sledge and they'll back off" he said and I was skeptical about that but nodded anyway. Sledge was only four cells down from mine so we were kinda like neighbors. _

_A week later I was working on a task that Sledge had given me, to bulk up. He had me on a strictly meat diet and that wasn't hard since all they really gave you here was meat and water with the occasional fruit and some veggies. I was in the courtyard pumping weights and Sledge was sitting next to me reading his book while watching my progress. Suddenly something hit me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me. I lifted the weight over my head and sat it down on the holder and sat up quickly. Sledge must've noticed too because he was glaring at Kyle and Randy who were walking away in the opposite direction. _

_I picked up the basketball and launched it at Randy's head, my aim was perfect for that throw. Randy's head snapped forward from the blow to the back of his head and he turned around and glared at me, I smirked. "You got a problem Nicky boy"? Randy asked as he and Kyle made their way over to me. _

"_Nope, just lifting weights and throwing balls" I said as I sat down on the weight bench and started to continue my workout. I saw Kyle about to stomp on my because his leg was halfway in the air when Sledge caught it and toppled him over onto the ground with a little shove. "No trouble today boys, go play with your balls" Sledge said and he sat down and continued reading his book while I started lifting the weights again._

"_We'll see you around Nicky, without your bodyguard" Randy said and I ignored them and continued my workout. The next day I was eating dinner with Sledge and his other cellmate friends who had all taken to calling me Curly Top. I didn't really care, I was just happy to not be eating alone and face the wrath of Randy and Kyle. My constant workouts were becoming noticeable, I was getting buffer and it made me feel great. _

_I was eating a decent sandwich and some crappy soup when Sledge yelled and almost flipped over the table in either anger or pain. Everyone was looking at him as he pushed his food away and I saw a glimmer, like glass. I stood up immediately and noticed blood dripping from Sledge's mouth. _

"_Get him some napkins and some water" I said and a guy named Rex went to go get the stuff. "Someone put glass in his food" Andy said as he showed us all Sledge's food. _

_I told Sledge to sit down and he did and Rex poured the water in his mouth and Sledge waited a few moments and then spit the now bloody out on the floor. I checked Sledge's mouth and I could see any trace of the glass, he didn't chew hard enough to embed it into his mouth. "Who did this, I'll rip 'em in half" Sledge yelled and it was quiet in the entire cafeteria except for a few nervous murmurs. My eyes were focused on Randy and Kyle who were sitting in a far corner, not their usual eating place. They saw me looking at them and immediately stood to leave. The next thing I knew I was running for them and I crashed into Randy and he flew into the opposite wall. Kyle lunged for me and I grabbed his neck and held him there for a second. I saw gripping fear replace the anger in Kyle's eyes as I gripped his neck harder. _

"_Let go dude" Kyle gasped and his face was turning red. I saw Sledge watching while everyone egged me on to choke the son of a bitch, no one seemed to like these two. "C'mon curly top, that won't get you home faster" Sledge said, he was by my side now. I looked at him and then released my grip on Kyle's neck, sending him crashing to the floor in a heap. I saw Randy crawl over to Kyle, who was breathing in gulps of air, and he glared up at me. "I'll get you for this Nicky boy" he said and I shrugged._

"_I'd like to see you try" I said and I walked away and quietly sat back down in my seat and continued eating my sandwich. _

**Selena's POV**

While Nick recited his story to us I was a bit surprised by his strength in jail when it came to those two guys picking on him. Nick had always let people push him around back home and he was looked at as a weakling who didn't know how to form a solid fist. I mean of course things had changed after the whole school shooting fiasco, he was feared now and people would sometimes say nasty things to his face but he would ignore them and just keep walking. My thoughts were interrupted when Demi spoke up.

"That doesn't explain how you got all these connections" she said and Nick sighed heavily. "Sledge and I became really close after that fight and he introduced me to the connections he had outside of jail" Nick said simply and it was quiet for a while and then Demi stood up and looked at Nick.

"Well your connections fucked up, Chad's body is probably in autopsy somewhere and they'll know he was murdered" Demi said and I was a bit confused by her anger. "Yes but we won't show up anywhere, we know nothing about Chad" Nick said and Demi folded her arms across her chest.

"We went all around Cabo spreading around Chad's and Selena's name" Demi said and Nick seemed to just remember that little detail. "Shit" he said and Demi nodded and sat back down.

"Well what does that mean, are we going to jail"? Mikayla asked nervously. "We could all go to jail, we all knew and said nothing" Joe said and then another thought hit me. "What about that place Chad was renting, aren't our fingerprints like all over the place"? I asked and we all looked at a chuckling Nick.

"I'm not that stupid, that whole place burned down the day after we left" he said and the rest of us laughed too, mostly from relief. "But they could still find evidence there right"? Lilly asked, Miley had apparently filled her in while Nick was telling his story.

"Not a chance, my friend said that place was obliterated" Nick said in a reassuring voice and we all sighed in relief. "So what do we do"? I asked and I looked at Demi and so did everyone else. "We continue on with our road trip, this conversation never happened and Chad Dylan Cooper does not exist" Demi said and she kicked dirt into the fire pit and the flames slowly died down.

"C'mon Selly, let's get some sleep" Demi said and I gratefully got to my feet and followed Demi toward our tent, saying goodnight to the others.

**A/N: I bet you all hate me for making you wait so long. I'm terribly sorry and I fail as an author for having these long gaps in the story. But don't worry I will never have a gap this long because I'm finished with ballet until mid Spring. Next chapter is gonna be filled with Demena Cuteness so be prepared. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think I'm getting back in the swing of updating quickly. I was gonna update yesterday but my computer charger crapped out on me so I had to get a new one. Now here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and BLAH!**

**Demi's POV**

Selena and I were lying in our sleeping bags and she was fiddling with a strand of my hair while I just stared at her face. I must have blanked out because Selena shifted uncomfortably and she had stopped playing with my hair. I snapped out of my reverie and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Stop staring at me like that, makes me self-conscious" Selena muttered with a small blush creeping over her cheek. I scoffed and propped myself up on one of my elbows to elevate my head a bit. "You don't need to be self-conscious Selly, you're perfect" I said and Selena laughed slightly but there was no humor in her voice. And then she said the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard in my entire life.

"I'm ugly and disgusting" Selena said and it was silent as my jaw dropped and I had to rake through my brain to remember how to close it. Suddenly I saw tears sliding down Selena's face and a choked sobbed came from her and then she turned over on her side, her back now to me. "Selena you are not disgusting" I said and there was answer from her, just more sobs. I slipped out of my sleeping bag and crawled over to Selena and I looked at her face, her eyes were shut tight.

"I am disgusting" Selena said and I was lost, I didn't know what to do. I had a thought of calling Miley to make Selena feel better but I knew that would just show how incompetent of a girlfriend I was. "You're gorgeous, funny, sweet, smart" I said and Selena's eyes shot open and she glared at me. "Don't" she said, I flinched from her tone of voice.

I was so confused; Selena thinking she was disgusting was so absurd and random. I mean Selena was amazing and now she was crying and saying horrible things about herself. I breathed deeply and ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of a way to get Selena to feel better. Suddenly I remembered something, something from years ago.

**Demi's POV (Flashback)**

_I was running after Selena, she was trying to get away but I had to catch her or I would lose the bet. "C'mon Demi, it ain't fun racing if you're not gonna try" Selena called over her shoulder and I picked up my pace a little. Selena knew I hated running, it made me sweaty and I hated sweating, it was totally gross. Suddenly I had an idea, one of those ideas that make me think I'm the smartest person to ever walk the Earth. I 'fell' down on the ground and screamed, knowing Selena's instinct would tell her to run back to me. Sure enough Selena was by my side moments later, worry all over her face. _

"_What's wrong Demi"? She asked as she looked at me, her long brown hair in its usual messy ponytail. Selena was such a tomboy, always running and climbing something. We were thirteen and Selena still hung around the boys and rough housed with them. I was the girly one, the one who loved wearing skirts and carrying around purses. "My ankle hurts" I lied and Selena moved down my jean clad legs and placed a gentle hand on my 'hurting' ankle. _

"_Does it hurt when I touch it"? Selena asked and I shook my head no. Suddenly I sprung up on my feet and dashed toward the pole that we had agreed on as our finish line. I heard Selena yelling and running after me but I was so close. I was two feet away when something crashed into me and I tumbled down into the grass. My eyes were closed tightly and it was quiet except for the sound of someone breathing. I opened my eyes slowly and Selena was on top of me, glaring mockingly at me._

"_You know lying is a sin Demetria Monroe" she said and I giggled lightly and Selena's glare turned into playfulness. "I'm sorry, how about we call it a tie and go home" I said and Selena pretended to think about it for a second. "Okay, but you still gotta give me a kiss" she said and I gulped slightly. That was the bet; Selena had been showing an extreme like in girls, including me. I don't know how I feel when Selena kisses me to be honest. Sometimes I like it and I kiss her without her even asking, other times I think it's wrong and avoid her for a while. But Selena always asks first, she never kisses me if I say no, which I have done a few times. I know it hurts her feelings when I say no and sometimes she doesn't speak to me for a while but I love her, maybe more than I should. _

_I reached up and pecked Selena on the lips and she smiled brightly while I blushed. "Okay let's go home" she said and she climbed off of me and helped me to my feet. When we were almost to my house Selena stopped me from walking and I looked back at her. "What's wrong Lena"? I asked and Selena looked nervous and she was blushing like crazy. "Can I kiss you again"? She asked lowly and I looked around, no one was there._

_I moved towards Selena and pressed my lips against hers for the second time that day. The only kind of kissing we ever did was just two sets of lips pressed together for a few seconds and then we would pull away and act like nothing happened, but not this time. Selena had always been gentle and sweet when we kissed; she tried to respect my boundaries even though a small part of her always wanted more. Selena suddenly gripped my arms and I tensed up slightly as I felt her tongue roam over my bottom lip. I timidly opened my mouth and Selena's tongue immediately entered. It was warm and wet...a weird feeling was coursing through me. Selena started to move her hands under my shirt and that's when I snapped. I pushed Selena away from me and she fell onto the ground, stunned. _

"_STOP IT, I AM NOT LIKE YOU" I yelled, tears falling from my eyes. Selena just sat there in the grass, probably afraid to move thinking it would upset me more. "I don't like girls and I don't like kissing you so just leave me alone" I said and I ran away for home, leaving Selena to cry and walk home by herself. _

**Demi's POV **

I don't why that moment suddenly popped in my head; it wasn't really relevant as to why Selena was so upset right now. I tried thinking harder, there had to be something I could do to make Selena feel better.

"Selena let's race" I said suddenly and Selena looked at me like I was crazy. "What"? She asked and I nodded quickly and took her hand. "Let's race" I said and Selena reluctantly got to her feet and we put on our sneakers. When we got outside it was dark and the campfire was still going which allowed a bit of light.

"Demi it's too dark to race" Selena objected as I led her toward the trees, I knew there was a clearing around here somewhere. About five minutes later we were in a clearing, it was easier to see here because of the moon. "Okay Selly, we're racing to that big ass tree over there and whoever touches it first wins" I said and Selena folded her arms.

"This is stupid, but what do I get if I win"? She asked and I smiled, just the question I wanted. "A kiss" I said and I saw Selena's eyes haze over for a second, no doubt remembering that day. "A-alright" Selena stuttered and we lined up, I knew just what to do.

It was just like all those years ago, when I was chasing after Selena to win. She was still faster than me and very determined to win that kiss. I smiled to myself as I 'fell' and screamed just like when I was thirteen. Moments later Selena was by my side looking worried and concerned. "Demi I told you we shouldn't have raced in the dark, now you're hurt" she said and I nodded slightly. While Selena was looking me over I broke away from her and made a beeline for the tree.

"Demi no fair" Selena yelled and she was running after me now. I was so close to touching that damn tree before Selena crashed into me and we both went tumbling down in the grass. I looked at Selena and she was on top of me. "It's a sin to lie" Selena said and I smiled brightly. "Let's call it a tie" I said and Selena nodded and then we kissed.

"You actually remember all those years ago"? Selena asked and I scoffed and nodded. "Of course I do, special times" I said and Selena blushed.

"You're gorgeous" I said firmly and Selena looked at me and it looked like she was thinking for a second. "As long as you say I am, I'll believe it" she said and I smiled and we kissed again. "And I don't ever want to hear you talk so badly about yourself again" I said sternly and Selena nodded and rolled off of me. When we were both done brushing ourselves off I took Selena's hand and tried to remember which direction we had come. We were close to the camp when we heard a scream, a very loud piercing scream that made your blood run cold. I immediately tensed up and pulled Selena to me, looking around like something would pop out in one of those movies.

"What was that"? Selena asked lowly and I didn't answer her, I heard footsteps. "C'mon" I said and I practically dragged Selena through the trees, hoping I was going in the right direction. Suddenly something moved a few feet towards my left and I let go of Selena just swung. I hit something hard and there was a yelp and someone fell on the ground. I was about to kick the person before a light flashed on me.

"Demi please don't kill me" Taylor L cried, in a fetal position on the ground. I looked toward the light and saw Nick standing there with a flashlight and a crowbar in his hands. "What the fuck is going on"? Selena asked. "You guys didn't hear that scream"? Nick asked and Selena and I both nodded.

"We heard it back at camp and then we realized you two were gone, Taylor and I came out looking for you" Nick said and I looked down at Taylor who was touching his eye. "Man I'm sorry Taylor, I just saw a shadow and Selena was with me" I said and Taylor got to his feet and tried to hide the fact that he had been afraid of me. "Yeah we all know how protective you are, you didn't have to deck me like that though" he said bitterly and I shrugged.

"You shouldn't lurk around in the shadows like a killer" I said and Taylor had no comeback so he grumbled and grabbed up the stick he must've been holding. "So if none of us screamed, who the hell was it"? Selena asked and I was suddenly paranoid again.

"I don't know, but let's get the fuck out of here before we find out what caused the scream" I said and the others agreed and minutes later we were walking back into camp, the others were already packing. "We're getting the hell out of here" Joe said when they all saw us coming.

"Good" I said and I saw that all the tents were already disassembled and strapped to the truck. Taylor S was struggling with putting something in the trunk and Miley took it from her and placed it in the trunk easily. "Thanks" Taylor S said and Miley nodded wordlessly and walked away from her to help Mikayla lift the cooler in.

Suddenly there was another scream, it seemed close too. "Let's get the fuck outta here now" Lilly said and we all scrambled into the truck two minutes later with me in the drivers' seat. "Where're we going"? Mikayla asked from the back as I turned the ignition.

"Anywhere but here" I said and I pulled off while Selena got the map out of the glove box.

**A/N: That whole screaming situation is very important you'll see why. So guys I've been thinking about these flashbacks, this story may have a few of them because it's gonna show how Demi and Selena were before high school and everything. K BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: UGH long time no see guys, again sorry for the long absence. I love all of my loyal readers and I've been working hard on this story to end it on a good foot. I've actually been working on this story almost every day but I'm just now posting chapter 7. Shady…I know.**

**Disclaimer: For fuck's sake**

**Selena's POV**

We were stopping for something to eat and we were all starving, we had been driving for hours. Demi had gotten exhausted through the night so Mikayla took over and then when she got tired Joe took over the wheel. It was a little after noon and we were all bunched up, haven't been able to stretch for a while. As we all piled out of the truck we took in our surroundings, a place you'd see in the movies. We had stopped in front of a diner where old trucks and cars were parked and there were teenagers hanging around the front and stuff. When the kids saw us they watched as we all stretched for a moment and then headed for the entrance into the diner.

"Hey there sweetheart" a boy called and he was talking to me apparently. I looked at him, he wasn't anything special really. "How about you ditch your friends and come take a ride in my truck" the boy said and I scoffed.

"C'mon Lena" Demi said and I gripped her hand and smirked at the boy who was looking at our intertwined fingers. Nick held the door open for us all and inside the diner was very, cliché. I mean there were men sitting at the counter on barstools and there were those retro looking booths where people sat talking, drinking, and laughing. I don't think any of us even had a clue what town we were in. Everyone here seemed to know each other and by the looks we were getting I could tell outsiders weren't always welcome here. We all were able to fit into a booth and there were menus already on the table along with a single napkin dispenser, a salt and pepper shaker, and mustard and ketchup bottles.

"I've seen a place like this in a movie somewhere" Nick muttered and we all chuckled lightly and picked up the menus. There were only four at each table so we all had to pass them around to see what we wanted. By them time we were all decided and ready to order, a waitress was making her way over to us. She had her brown hair up in a messy bun and she was chewing gum very obnoxiously.

"Ya'll ready to order"? She asked and I could tell that many others in the place were either staring or glancing at us. When we all ordered what we wanted the waitress walked back over to tell the chef and the rest of us slipped into a conversation about where to head to next. "Well maybe they have a hotel here, I'm sick of sleeping on the ground" Miley said and I agreed with her, my back was starting to protest the whole camping thing. "Maybe that waitress knows" I said and Demi looked over her shoulder at the waitress who was coming with the drinks on a platter. When she reached our table Demi's immediate charm came out.

"Excuse me ma'am, me and my friends were wondering if there was a hotel anywhere near here" Demi said and she made a point to show off her southern accent a bit, Southern charm. The waitress looked at Demi for a few seconds, blinked a few times, and then smiled kindly. "Well there certainly is, Dan and Rosie's hotel is just down the road from here" she said and Demi smiled brightly while the rest of us sighed in relief, beds to sleep in. "Thank you" Demi said and the waitress nodded and left our table again.

We were all talking about the hotel while sipping our sodas when the waitress came back with our food and we all thanked her kindly and she smiled and left to fill other orders. In the midst of eating, those same kids from outside sauntered into the diner and they just sat down in the barstools as if it was a normal thing, this was probably where they hung out to pass time. The one that had talked to me was whispering to his friends and they were all looking over here, they looked so suspicious. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking so because Miley shifted in her seat and looked over at them. They stiffened when they saw her blue eyes practically glaring at them.

"Something you want"? Miley asked and some people looked over at the little conversation. "No ma'am" one boy said, he seemed to be about fifteen. "Good" Miley said and she went back to eating her potato wedges. When we were finished eating Joe paid for the meal and we all piled back into the truck to head to the hotel that we were informed about.

**Demi's POV**

It wasn't exactly high class but it was probably one of the best hotels in this town. Selena and I were in our hotel room taking showers, none of us had had a shower since we left on this trip. Washing up in riverbanks wasn't really the highest point of hygiene. I had just gotten out of the shower and Selena was now in the bathroom while I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I was brushing my hair when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked to my left and almost dropped the brush in my hand. Selena was standing there naked and dripping wet. My breath hitched as I shamelessly ogled her, I didn't even care about the giggle that sounded from her.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not polite to stare"? Selena mocked and I smirked slightly and went back to brushing my hair. "Nope" I said and Selena laughed and started to dry off with her towel. "Well you shouldn't, it's rude" Selena said and I shrugged and put down my brush and turned in her direction. "Stay naked" I said and Selena scoffed and then started laughing.

"I'm cold" she said as she headed for her luggage to pick out some clothes. "I'll keep you warm" I said as I pulled her to me by her waist. Selena blushed and I kissed her neck softly, hoping she wouldn't pull away. I heard a moan slip through Selena's lips and a jolt ran through me, maybe she wouldn't away and let me get what I wanted this time. Selena's hands laced through my hair and she tugged gently. My head went back a little and Selena leaned down to kiss me. I felt excitement bubble in my stomach as Selena pushed me on my back and started working on the button of my jeans.

"It would've been a lot easier if you hadn't gotten dressed" Selena muttered as she yanked my jeans off, leaving my legs exposed. "Yeah well I didn't know you were horny" I said and Selena laughed slightly and immediately started kissing my legs. I gasped lowly and my hands immediately twined into Selena's hair. Selena was slowly moving up to the edge of my panties and I was lightly gasping for air. My hands were about to pull Selena up so I could kiss her when knocking interrupted our heated session. I didn't even have time to groan and complain; Selena was doing it for me.

"Go away" she said as she kissed my bare stomach and her nails raked down my sides. "Guys c'mon we're gonna go look around a bit" Mikayla's voice said from the other side of the door. "Then go, Demi and I are busy" Selena called and I smiled brightly, thinking that I was finally gonna be able to be alone with her. "We're breaking in" Joe's voice called and Selena rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. Moments later there was a loud thud against the door and I groaned as Selena threw an apologetic look my way.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we'll have tonight though" Selena said and I rolled my eyes and got off of the bed, putting my clothes back on. "No we will not, I'll be sleeping" I said and Selena sighed as I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I heard yelling coming from outside of the bathroom as I retouched my makeup and brushed my rustled hair, Selena's fingers had made a mess of it. When I was presentable I left the bathroom and saw Selena glaring at the others who were looking too innocent. "Sorry for interrupting you guys but we all wanted to see the sights" Taylor S said and I scoffed.

"What sights? We're in the middle of fucking nowhere" I said and Miley chuckled lightly. "Little irritated that you didn't get anything"? She mocked and I turned away from her, gritting my teeth and locking my insults away. "Whatever, let's go" I said and Selena reached for my hand and I looked at her with cold eyes for a second. Selena smiled shyly and I sighed and took her hand in mine's and walked out of the hotel room with the others. Two hours later we were all finished looking around, this small town was very quaint. We were all heading for that same diner for dinner when we were pulled over by a police car.

"Ugh I told you the speed limit was 35mph jackass" Miley said, glaring at Taylor L who rolled his eyes and flicked her off. "Want me to break that finger of yours"? Miley threatened and Taylor L turned away from her. "Go munch on a carpet" he said and Miley's right hook connected with his left jaw. Taylor L was rigid for a second and just as the police officer tapped on the drivers' side window he spit blood out of his mouth.

"Damn it Miley, I thought you controlled your anger" Taylor S said, for a second I thought she was mad at Miley for hitting Taylor L but my thoughts changed. Taylor S was too busy looking at Miley's right hand which looked hurt from hitting such a hard object…Taylor L's jaw. "Yeah well, he's a dick" Miley muttered and it looked like she was pouting. Before anyone could say anything else the cop flashed his badge and told us all to step out of the truck.

"Fucking great, I'm starving and we're pulled over by a cop" Joe said as we all filed out of the truck. "What seems to be the problem officer"? I asked, I've always wanted to say that. "Your license plate matched an identified truck at a crime scene" the officer said and I glanced at Selena and Nick, both looking confused just like the others. "Um well we don't know how that's possible, we just got into town earlier today sir" Taylor S said, her big blue eyes all innocent and her hand gripping Miley's arm.

"Where from"? The officer asked and Nick spoke this time. "Camping, we're on a road trip for the summer" he said and the cop eyed all the stuff strapped to the truck and nodded, taking that as proof probably. "You're license plate still matches the eye witnesses' description so I'm gonna have to take you all to the station" he said and I sighed while Selena gripped my hand. "Calm down Lena, we'll be in the diner eating in no time" I muttered as we all got back into the truck, instructed to follow the officer's cruiser. When we got to the police station we were all put in a waiting area and it didn't seem like we were in any serious trouble, they even gave Taylor L an icepack for his jaw.

"I hope they hurry up and let us out of here, I'm hungry" Mikayla said and we all agreed lowly. Twenty minutes later the same police officer walked out, but he sure didn't act the same. He had a cold glare and a rigid form, like he was in full-on badass cop mode. "All of you stand up" he said and we all got to our feet and suddenly cops came from all different directions and we were all handcuffed and pushed toward a door.

"What the fuck is going on" Miley growled, she did not like being detained and neither did I. The both of us automatically struggled against the grips on our wrists and arms and suddenly we were yanked away from the others and forced up against the wall. "Get the fuck off of me you stupid bitch" Miley snarled at the female cop who was holding her against the wall. "What would that cute little blonde girl that's been clinging onto you do if you got put in a jail cell"? She asked and Miley stopped struggling, she did it reluctantly but she stopped. Five minutes later Miley and I were with the others again and all of our handcuffs were off, we were just sitting in a more secluded and maximum security looking room.

"Why the hell were we handcuffed and dragged in here"? Selena asked and I shrugged while Nick ran a hand through his hair. "It has to have something to do with Chad" Lilly muttered lowly as she rubbed her wrists. "I doubt it, I mean there is no way we could be tracked that quick if at all" Nick said lowly and I hoped he was right, for all of our sakes. A few minutes later in walked two detectives and three police officers who seemed to just be there as extra protection. It was quiet as the detectives introduced themselves. There was Detective Hamilton, the man, and Detective Furrow, the woman. They seemed like they had been up for hours, both smelt like coffee and looked exhausted.

"Now what were you all doing in the woods in Missouri"? Furrow asked and it was quiet for a second. "Camping, it was one of our stops on our trip" Miley answered and Furrow looked at her for a second and then turned away. "From the looks of it, you guys left in a hurry" Hamilton said and I wanted to know how this was any of their business, we were in Illinois now. "Yeah we heard screaming last night and we all got spooked and just hauled ass" Taylor L said, his melting icepack still in his hand. "Just hauled ass while a woman got brutally murdered" Furrow said and it was quiet again, I felt my blood run cold. "Wait, murdered"? Selena asked and Furrow glanced at her and nodded.

"Stabbed and beaten to death" Hamilton said and Taylor S looked like she was about to cry as she slid a bit behind Miley. "Well we're sorry for her life ending but we have nothing to do with it" Nick said, his jaw locked and his eyes cold. "Your truck tracks were the only thing found at the crime scene besides her mutilated body" Furrow said and even I shivered when she said mutilated body. "Well maybe we were the only one's camping there, not our fault" Joe said and we all agreed. "Does the name Mary Santiago ring a bell"? Hamilton asked and it was silent as Selena and I went cold from the name.

"Yes, we know her from New York where Demi and I go to school" Selena said through tight lips, I felt like I couldn't speak. "What a coincidence, you three friends"? Furrow asked and Selena snorted and rolled her eyes. "That bitch tried to steal Demi away from me" Selena said as she pulled me closer to her and I gave her a warning glance, hoping she'd shut up. "I bet that made you upset" Hamilton said and Selena shrugged and glanced at me. "I have Demi, so I'm not upset" she said and I smiled slightly, glad she had stopped talking. "Still gives you motive and since your girlfriend here seems to be the more brutal type she's under arrest too" Furrow said and suddenly Selena and I were yanked to our feet.

"Wait a fucking minute" Miley said getting to her feet with Joe, Taylor L, and Nick right behind her. "Sit down or you'll all be under arrest" Hamilton said as two police officers handcuffed Selena and I. "Guys chill, find us lawyers" I muttered and Selena looked terrified. "It's okay Lena, we'll be fine" I said and she nodded but these next words gave me doubts.

"Selena Russo and Demi Monroe, you are under arrest for the murder of Mary Santiago" Hamilton said and I glared at him.

**A/N: I hope this was worth the wait guys. Nothing else to say except love you guys, review, and new update either tomorrow or the day after!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My computer actually died on me . but now I have a new one and my updates will go back to normal ^_^ I actually have chapter 9 done already haha.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the story**

**Selena's POV**

Where was Demi? Were they already talking to her? Was she in a cell somewhere? All of these questions were bouncing around in my brain and they just wouldn't stop, it was giving me a serious headache. I was sitting in one of those rooms you'd see on Law & Order, an interrogation room. There was a big mirror on one side of the wall but I knew it was just a one way glass. My handcuffs were off but I didn't feel any better, I wanted to see Demi. Just as I was about to make a beeline for the door, Furrow and Hamilton walked in. I held my breath as they both sat down in the two metal chairs that were across from me. It was quiet for a moment while the two of them just looked at me. I was fidgeting with the edge of my shirt and all I wanted right now was to be in Demi's arm.

"Where's Demi, is she okay"? I asked and it was quiet for a few more moments. "Yeah she's fine, asking for you" Furrow said and I sighed in relief, at least she was okay. "We didn't do anything, why can't you just let us go"? I said and Hamilton was looking at a file while Furrow was just staring at me.

"Mary Santiago is dead, and we've been digging up New York files about her" Hamilton said as he glanced up at me. I shrugged and started biting my bottom lip; this had nothing to do with me. I mean sure I disliked Mary because of her intentions to break Demi and I up but I would never, in a million years, be capable of killing her. "And this hospital and police record came up; she was viciously assaulted by a Ms. Selena Russo in New York" Furrow said and I crossed my arms over my chest and just stared at them with a blank expression.

"Small world, who knew there were other Selena Russo's out there" I said and a moment later Furrow was up in my face, I didn't flinch once. "You think this is funny doll face? Some woman is dead and her son is left God knows where" Furrow snarled and my eyes widened slightly. "Conner is missing"? I asked and some of Furrow's previous anger subsided slightly."You know the kid"? Hamilton asked and I shrugged slightly. "Not much, I just saw him once" I said and Furrow quietly took her seat and I unfolded my arms.

"Was that before or after you killed his mother"? Furrow asked and I scowled at her and leaned back into my chair. "You want to know the truth? Fine, a few months ago Demi cheated on me with Mary and I found her and beat the shit out of her" I said and it was quiet as my jaw clenched and my anger subsided slightly. "And she stayed in the hospital, pressed no charges, and Demi and I rekindled our relationship" I continued and the two detectives were observing me closely, probably trying to tell if I was lying. "The last time I saw Mary, and the first time I saw Conner, was when I was getting some food for Demi and I…they were there eating" I said honestly, I just hoped these two would believe me.

"And then what"? Hamilton asked and I shrugged. "And then nothing, Demi and I moved on" I said and the detectives looked done with me, but not satisfied with my answers. "We'll be back" Furrow said and I rolled my eyes as they both got up to leave.

**Demi's POV**

I did not like being closed up in small spaces like this, I felt like a caged animal. I was pacing from one side of the interrogation room to the other, my mind racing a hundred miles a minutes, thinking about Selena. I was just about to head for the door when it opened and in walked Hamilton and Furrow. "Where's Selena? Is she okay"? I asked, all of these questions were running through my head and I couldn't get them all out at once.

"Your girlfriend is fine, just got done questioning her" Hamilton said and I sighed in relief. "Well can I see her? Selena gets nervous when I'm not with her sometimes" I said and Furrow shook her head and I scowled at her, I was expecting that answer. "What do you two want from us? We didn't do anything wrong" I said and it was quiet as Furrow and Hamilton took their seats and motioned for me to do the same. I rolled my eyes but sat back down in my previous seat and I started fidgeting with my fingers absentmindedly.

"You seem nervous, on edge" Furrow said and I scoffed and I didn't even bother looking at her while I responded. "Of course I'm nervous, my girlfriend and I are being interrogated for a crime we didn't commit or have knowledge of" I said and I was wondering where Selena was, maybe in a room identical to this one. "Well your girlfriend seems like she could get pretty heated over you…enough to kill someone" Hamilton said and I rolled my eyes. "Selena couldn't hurt a fly, she's innocent" I muttered and it was Furrow's turn to roll her eyes. "She sent a grown woman to the hospital with critical injuries, that's not innocent…it's deadly" Furrow said and my jaw was clenched, my protectiveness for Selena coming out full force.

"Selena was not in her right mind that day, she was terribly upset and she released her anger in a negative way" I said lowly, trying to control the venom in my words. "Yeah by beating Mary Santiago to a bloody mess, what exactly was her reason for being angry again"? Hamilton asked and I looked down at the table, my fists clenched.

"I made a mistake with Mary, I had sex with her and I was dating Selena" I said bitterly, I felt judged whenever I brought this up. "So Selena just went and beat Mary up? Sounds like you deserved the ass whooping" Hamilton said and I rolled my eyes lightly.

"Selena went on a fucking rampage in our dorm room, she broke many of my possessions and she punched Miley" I said, almost laughing at the last part. "I mean no one punches Miley and gets away with it alive, Selena totally decked her that day" I muttered, a small smile coming to my face.

"Do you know Conner Santiago"? Furrow asked and I looked up from my fingers and nodded. "Yeah, he's Mary's son. Is he okay"? I asked with a hint of caution in my voice. "He's missing, nowhere to be found" Hamilton said and I blinked a few times, trying to take in the information. "Did you check Mary's house, relatives? Anything that could help you find him"? I asked, stammering slightly as an image of the cute curly brown haired boy flashed across my mind. "NYPD has been scouring New York for that little boy…no leads yet" Furrow said and I sighed heavily and leaned back into my chair.

"You seem to care about him" Hamilton said and I shrugged slightly. "He's a great kid, smart and funny…just a nice kid" I said.

**Miley's POV**

Hours of waiting in a police station, long boring hours. I hated waiting, it pissed me off after a while and it didn't help that I was waiting for Selena and Demi to get done with being interrogated about murdering someone. Taylor was holding onto my hand for dear life, her blonde curls in a messy ponytail and her blue eyes closed, she was exhausted. Somehow her grip stayed firm on my hand. Nick had been on the phone for twenty minutes now, he said he would handle this whole mess but I was still skeptical of him.

"Let's hope that Demi and Selena asked for lawyers" Nick said suddenly, tucking his phone into his pocket. "Why"? Joe asked. "Because if they did then the detectives wouldn't be allowed to question them until a lawyer was present, if they didn't then everything's fair game" Nick muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. Ten minutes later a tall handsome guy walked over to us and he was wearing an expensive looking business suit and he had a briefcase in his hand. Nick immediately stood and shook his hand and gave him a brief hug.

"Thanks for coming" Nick said and the man nodded, his jaw clenched and his gray eyes cold and determined. "They still being questioned"? He asked and Nick nodded. "I'll handle this Nick, but when this here is over you and your friends get out of this town" the guy said and Nick nodded and turned to the rest of us.

"Guys this is Jeffery, he's the lawyer of all of my connections…he's the best" Nick said and we all muttered hello. Jeffery nodded to us and then walked away with a determined and confident step. "Is that guy as good as you say he is"? I ask, looking at Nick with narrowed eyes. "He's never lost a case" Nick said simply and I mumbled but turned away from him, gripping Taylor's hand.

**Nick's POV**

They were out; Jeffery was only gone for twenty minutes before he came walked out of a room with Selena and Demi. Jeffery had a cocky smile on his face and the two detectives that followed them out looked pissed and bitter. "Sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Monroe and Ms. Russo" Hamilton said through clenched teeth after Selena and Demi had hugged us all and I had shaken Jeffery's hand.

"It's alright…just do your job and find who killed Mary Santiago" Selena said and Furrow looked like she wanted to shoot Selena through the head. "We intend to" Hamilton said and he looked composed.

An hour later we were all on the road again, Jeffery had said to call him if we ran into anymore legal problems and I had promised him I would. Demi was driving, she had demanded, and we were heading for Iowa now. It was late, the moon was high in the sky and everyone was knocked out besides Demi and I. I was sitting in the passenger seat just looking out the window; it was so quiet and Demi was just driving…just driving. After ten more minutes of driving she pulled over so we could both stretch. I was lifting my hands over my head for the fifth time when I saw her bend down and touch her toes, Demi's gorgeous and everyone knows that, even me.

I mean I used to despise Demi because of my obsession with Selena but I had come to the conclusion that Selena would never look at a guy as a potential lover. But Demi wasn't fully gay, she was just bisexual and maybe she thought I was attractive. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Demi shoved me and called my name in a very agitated voice.

"Nick you got too much wax in your ears? Let's go" Demi said and I blinked a few times and looked at her face, she was so pretty. Demi was turning around, heading for the drivers' side, this was probably going to be my only chance at alone time with her. The next few seconds were a blur. I gripped Demi's arm and swung her back around, I could see a glimpse of her wide and surprised eyes before I pressed my lips against hers.

A jolt of excitement raked through my body as I realized that Demi was kissing back. And then as I pulled away and sighed lightly, I felt a sharp stinging pain hit my face and I fell to the cold ground.

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but it's a cliffy haha and I had to stop it there to keep you guys in suspense. Of course I love my reviewers and all my readers and just to let you guys know. Since I have a brand new laptop, a Mac which I am in love with, I will be updating like a crazy person haha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Easter guys! I've been in North Carolina on Spring Break but I'm home now.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the story**

**Demi's POV**

_Nick and I were the only ones awake in the truck, everyone else was knocked out cold from exhaustion. I was tired too but driving helped me think, I just wanted to get the hell out of Illinois. Of course being bunched up in a truck for hours on end made the muscles hurt after awhile so Nick and I stopped and got out to stretch. We were heading for Iowa and Nick had been monitoring our route carefully, making sure we wouldn't get lost on the way. While we were stretching I started to call Nick's name and he wasn't answering. So I turn around and he's just standing there looking at me like an idiot. I never thought Nick would like me in a sexual way…considering he hated me not too long ago. But then he kissed me, yes Nicholas Grey kissed me, Demetria Monroe. I didn't know what to do, so I might have responded a bit which seemed to make Nick excited because he started groping me. And then as he pulled away I did what I always did when I panicked…I swung my fist._

WHAM!

My fist must have landed on Nick's face because he yelped out in pain and then fell to the ground, covering his face. I wasn't technically trying to hurt Nick; I just panicked and swung my fist in a random direction. I saw blood dripping from Nick's nose and he looked like he was seeing stars. "Oh my God, Nick I am so sorry" I said in a panicked voice as I helped Nick back to his feet, forgetting about the kiss for the moment.

"Damn Demi, I think you broke my nose" Nick said and he sounded funny, but this wasn't the time to laugh. "Damn it, should we find a hospital"? I asked nervously and Nick shook his head. "Nah I can jerk is straight, we need a gas station or something for some napkins and ice" he said and I nodded. And then I watched with wide eyes as Nick gripped the bridge of his nose and yanked his nose the opposite way. He flinched and groaned slightly and even I winced at the pain he must be feeling. The blood flow started getting a bit heavier and Nick looked like something out of a horror movie, blood all over his face and shirt.

Ten minutes later we were pulling over again at a gas station and the bright lights seemed to rouse the others because soon everyone was talking and asking Nick why he was covered in blood. "I um…fell when Demi and I got out to stretch a while ago" Nick lied and I kept my mouth shut, I didn't need any more tension on this trip and Nick kissing me was a drama grenade. "Dude let's go get you some ice" Joe said and he and Nick got out of the truck and headed into the gas station.

"Damn he must've landed face first" Taylor L muttered and some of the others chuckled. I was quiet as Selena climbed into the front seat and she rested a hand on my leg. "You look exhausted sweetie, let me drive for a while" she said and I clenched my jaw as I looked at her hand. I wanted to get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness and she didn't even know what I did yet. "We need some gas, I'll go get it and you can pump" I said and Selena kissed my forehead and agreed.

**Selena's POV**

Demi's been acting strange lately and so has Nick, I mean Nick is always a little secluded and strange but he's been getting better. Now they're both quiet and timid whenever they're around each other and I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've been brushing it off though; we were in Iowa now and camping again. We had found a campground and it was so amazing, loads of other campers were here and some had big tricked out RVs and others were roughing it like we were.

The tents were up, the campfire built, and now it was just chill time. The camping grounds was pretty spaced out so there was no one really near us to bother us or to interact with but we had each other. I was sitting on Demi's lap while she talked to Mikayla and I noticed Nick looking over at us every few seconds. I ignored that little detail and sparked up a conversation with Lily who was a really nice girl once you got past her mild obsession with Miley. Lily was actually really sweet, but watching Miley love someone else was wearing her down slowly. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Mikayla pick up her cell phone and then walk away from the rest of the group, it was probably Destiny. When I looked back at Lily she looked like she was trying not to cry…mood swings much?

"What's wrong?" I asked and Lily shook her head and wiped the few tears that had started to fall. "Nothing, I'm gonna go lay down," Lily said and I nodded and watched as she walked toward the tent she shared with Mikayla. I sighed and looked around to see what could have triggered her sudden tears and then I saw Miley and Taylor sitting by the fire kissing. I huffed lightly and I felt a wave of pity for Lily, no one should have to go through that.

"I know how she feels," Demi muttered and I turned and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "How could you possibly know?" I asked and Demi rolled her eyes slightly as if it should be obvious to me. "Well remember when you started dating that Peaches girl? And you started parading her around in front of me?" Demi asked and I swallowed silently and turned back to look at Miley and Taylor. "But this is different Demi, Miley and Lily were dating for _years_ and then it all went down the drain," I said and Demi shrugged lightly. "I might not have felt _all_ the pain Lily is feeling but I got a taste of it," she said and I looked back at Miley and Taylor, both oblivious to the world because all they were focusing on was each other.

"Lily just needs someone else, someone to make her happy again," I muttered and Demi shook her head quickly. "Oh no, you are not dragging me into your matchmaking games Selly," she said and I laughed lightly and stuck out my bottom lip. "Pretty please" I said and Demi glared at me and sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, but where're we going to find Lily a girl toy?" She asked and I frowned as I started to ponder Demi's question. "I don't know, maybe during the trip she'll run into someone like Mikayla did and the chick can come along for the ride or something" I said and Demi laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "What if she falls in love with a psycho bitch that'll slit our throats while we're sleeping?" Demi asked mockingly and I rolled my eyes and hopped off her lap.

"Stop being a smartass Monroe," I said and Demi laughed again and shrugged. "I'm just saying it'll be scary movie potential sweetheart" she said and I laughed despite myself and walked over to the campfire. Miley and Taylor were still making out like animals that were in heat and I pictured Lily laying in her tent, by herself, crying.

"Will you two cut it out, have some damn decency" I snapped at the two of them and they looked at me in shock. "What's your problem Selena? You and Demi kiss each other in front of everyone every other hour" Miley said with a mocking glint in her eyes and I glared at her. "I don't do it in front of my ex girlfriend, you know the one who you'd been dating since middle school. You can be a cold bitch sometimes Smiley" I said and Miley flinched at her childhood nickname. "Whatever" she muttered and I could tell I had hurt her feelings but I didn't feel like fixing it right now.

"Awkward silence over here" Demi said as she walked up and sat next to me, cuddling up to my side. "Your girlfriend needs some Midol or something Monroe" Miley said and Demi blinked once and looked at me. I shook my head slightly; indicating for her not to ask and Demi shrugged and started to play with my fingers.

"OH-EM-GEE YES, PLEASE HURRY UP SO I CAN SEE YOU," came Mikayla's loud and excited voice and she practically skipped over to the rest of us with her phone still in her hand. "What's got you so giddy," Gabe asked as he smiled at her, flashing his dimples. "Destiny is like an hour away from here, she called and said that she's been trying to find me forever…she's so sweet" Mikayla said and she was gushing like a school girl.

"How'd she know we were here?" Nick asked suspiciously and Mikayla looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Don't go accusing her of anything; she didn't know we were here which is why she called. I told her which state we were in and what camp ground and she said she was an hour away so I told her to come" Mikayla said Nick scratched his head. "Okay but she can't come with us," he said and Mikayla glared at him. "Oh shit" Demi muttered and Mikayla poked Nick's chest. "Listen here Grey…you were a social reject and you wouldn't even be here if you didn't contribute to helping us find Selena, don't tell me who I can bring along as company" Mikayla snarled and Nick shrunk back and sat back down, mumbling under his breath.

"Whoa calm down there terminator, she can tag along" Joe said and Mikayla squealed and started hopping up and down. "Is she bringing any friends with her?" I asked curiously, hoping for a little playmate that could keep Lily company. "No she ditched her friends to come find me after they got back home…isn't she a sweetheart?" Mikayla asked, gushing again. "Yeah a real Romeo" Gabe said sarcastically but Mikayla completely ignored him.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as she sat next to Demi and me, rubbing her eyes which were red from crying. "Mikayla's lover Destiny is coming" Taylor L mocked and Mikayla kicked a rock in his direction. "She's not my lover, she's a friend" Mikayla hissed and the rest of us laughed.

"You're crushing on her…no denying that" Joe said and Mikayla blushed but dropped the subject.

**Two Hours Later…**

Mikayla was pacing back and forth, checking her phone for messages every two minutes. "Maybe she got lost Mikey" Demi said and Mikayla shrugged and kept pacing. "We were all headed for that lake two miles away…you wanna come?" I asked and Mikayla shook her head and sat down to make her point. "Alright, be careful" I said and Mikayla nodded and looked into the flickering flames produced by the campfire.

**Mikayla's POV**

The others had left a half hour ago and I was still sitting here waiting for Destiny. I really liked her, I mean she was pretty and smart and talkative…we connected on a lot of things. She played guitar and she loved horses, she had horses even. And her eyes, they were just so big and blue that you couldn't help getting lost in them. I told her that they reminded me of the ocean and she just blushed and turned away after muttering a thank you. She was shy but she was loud when she wanted to be, she was perfect. I was about to just go lay in my tent when I heard the sound of car tires and my head snapped up to see a black Trailblazer driving up. I hopped to my feet when I saw Destiny behind the wheel…I wish I had seen the panicked look on her face as she got out slowly. I ran to her and she looked almost in pain as I hugged.

"Mik run, run now" Destiny whispered lowly and I was confused. Before I could ask her what she meant something hit me upside my head and I blacked out, hearing Destiny scream my name before I hit the ground.

**A/N: Yep. Lol, the next chapter is gonna be one of my faves to write probably and you'll see why. Hope you enjoyed it guys and thanks for reading. **


End file.
